You Belong With Me
by PaigeRhiann
Summary: So, I took Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me' video... and made it Sterek. Please enjoy.


Stiles glances up when he hears the faint yelling. He looks out his window and into the adjacent window of Derek Hale's bedroom. The Hales had moved in when Stiles turned fourteen and Stiles had been _certain_ that he was going to die when he looked across into the neighbours window to see that god that _is_ Derek Hale, maybe he did some good deed in a previous life to earn this.

See, having Derek as a neighbour was brilliant. Because he worked out... _a lot_, meaning that he was usually walking around without a shirt on, sweat dripping down his perfect abs and okay, so maybe Derek had something to do with the fact Stiles knew he was gay. That was confirmed when he was sixteen and had made out with Danny at a house party.

Derek was in his year and a few of his classes but they normally avoided each other in school. They'd absently chat over the fence in the garden (well, Derek talked and Stiles babbles because the other boy makes him _really_ nervous; his heart beats faster and his palms go sweaty), so when he turns seventeen and only has Scott round for a party, he's not really expecting Derek to knock on the door with a card and a packet of Reece's Pieces. When Derek's birthday rolled around, Stiles dropped round his own card and a braided leather bracelet, but he isn't surprised when he's not invited to Derek's party (although the rest of the school is) and he's even more unsurprised when he sees Derek stumble into his room with Kate Argent attached to his lips. What _does_ shock him though is how much it hurt; seeing Derek with someone else. He pulled his curtains so hard, a couple of the rings broke but he didn't particularly care as he turned his music up as loud as possible to drown out the sound of his neighbour having sex.

The next day, Derek and Kate were declared a couple and Stiles learnt to not turn his music down or open his curtains whenever Derek was home and he avoided the garden whenever Derek was out there. Because, even looking at him hurt; when he confided him Scott, his best friend just laughed and said 'dude, are you only just figuring out that you're in love with him?'

It had been six months since Derek's birthday and he'd started opening his curtain more because nowadays, the couple argued more than they had sex.

And that is exactly what Stiles saw when he looked into Derek's room. He was pacing; his mouth moving a mile-a-minute as he yelled down his cell, arms moving frantically as if to exaggerate his point, which Kate couldn't see.

Stiles is actually meant to be studying; he was until Derek started having _another_ argument with his girlfriend and honestly, how can he be expected to concentrate when _Derek Hale_ is within sight. So, Stiles absently chews his pen as he watches and he frowns when Derek throws his cell onto the bed and clutches his hair in tight fists.

Stiles doesn't really think about what he's doing until Derek looks at him and offers a faint smile, but it's forced so Stiles scrambles for his notebook and a black marker before scribbling a note and holding it up.

_You ok?_

Derek's smile grows slightly fonder and he holds up a finger and turns to his desk – giving Stiles the best view of his ass – when he turns back, he's got his own notebook and a blue marker of his own. He sits down on his bed, and frowns as he writes.

**Tired of drama**

Stiles huffs out a breath and starts to write again, biting his lip as he concentrates and then he pushes his glasses up.

_Sorry :(_

Derek just shrugs in response and casts his eyes down. Stiles' brain is in overdrive, this could be his chance. All he has to do is write three words and it'll be done. Nothing bad can really happen considering they don't really talk now, so best case scenario? Derek likes him too. Worse case? Derek stops talking to him. Nothing to lose right? He feels the courage bubble in him and he writes with shaking hands and then grins.

He holds the notebook up and then his face falls because Derek's curtains are closed. Stiles' heart sinks and he holds his sign up dumbly for a few seconds before letting his notebook fall to his lap with a sigh.

_I love you_.

Stiles tries not to dwell on the feeling as he presses play on his laptop; the voice of Taylor Swift filling his room. He smiles instantly; Taylor never fails to cheer him up with her depressing songs. He jumps to his feet and starts to dance as he packs away his homework.

He doesn't really consider he and Derek friends but he wishes he could because Derek is awesome. He's smart, good looking (understatement), funny and he's got that whole 'I'm-going-to-glare-at-you-now' thing going on, and yeah, Stiles digs that. But Stiles honestly doesn't know what Kate and Derek have in common because Derek likes to work on his car while Kate would rather go shopping, Kate likes to go clubbing but Derek hates crowded places. Stiles understands Derek, he gets all of his little quirks and loves him for them while Kate seems hell-bent on getting them out of him. But the problem Stiles has is that he doesn't consider him and Derek friends, meaning that he can't even use the excuse that Derek friend-zoned him, because he's simply invisible to the other boy.

He can completely understand _why_ Derek is dating Kate and he understands even better _why_ Derek _isn't_ dating him because Kate's got him beat on every level. She wears short skirts, Stiles wears t-shirts. Kate's cheer-captain and he's on the bleachers. So Stiles will sit back and dream about the day when Derek wakes up and realises that what he's looking for has been living opposite him, the entire time.

Stiles pushes the thoughts away, swaying his hips as he tugs his shirt over his head, knocking his glasses to the floor. Completely missing the way that Derek pulls back his curtains and glances into his room, chuckling before falling backwards onto his bed with a smile.

Stiles sighs and flops down onto the bench next to Scott. It's the end of school and Stiles is late out because Harris hates him and is trying to ruin his life. Scott just laughs and pats his shoulder as Stiles slumps back and closes his eyes with another sigh.

"That man hates me" Stiles says in aspiration, "I have no idea why, but he hates me"

"He does" Scott agrees.

Stiles opens his eyes and gives him a dirty look, "Gee, thanks, you really know how to make a guy feel better"

"I try" he answers.

"You're an asshole" he growls, punching Scott's arm, "I don't know why I keep you around"

"Because we can't make other friends" the boy laughs.

"I can make friends" Stiles whines and when Scott raises an eyebrow he frowns, "Okay, so I'm going to end up a lonely old man with thousands of cats, and I'll die in my house – alone – and my cats will eat my body"

Scott doesn't reply so when Stiles looks at him questioningly, he finds his best friend just staring behind Stiles' own head with a confused look.

"I don't know," he hears behind him, Stiles' body freezes because he _knows_ that voice; it's deep and throaty and oh, so hot, "I doubt you'd have thousands of cats but I'd say at least a-hundred."

Stiles gives Scott a horrified look before whipping round and coming face-to-face with Derek. He's ditched his usual leather jacket due to the hot weather and is wearing a Henley which is so tight that Stiles can watch as his muscles shift underneath the material. His mouth hangs open and he mumbles something that not even he understands.

Derek raises an eyebrow at him but sits down anyway, causing Stiles to shift to make space but they're still pressed together from shoulder to knee. Stiles casts Scott a long that screams 'help-me-or-I'll-punch-you-in-the-balls' and Scott clears his throat, leaning around the dumbstruck boy to wave at Derek.

"Hey," he says, waving his hand slightly.

"Scott, right?" Derek replies.

"Yeah, have we met before?" Scott blinks.

"No but Stiles talks about you" he shrugs and Stiles stares at him again.

Scott breaks the silence by slinging a hand around Stiles' shoulders and planting a huge, noisy kiss on his cheek. "I knew you loved me!" he announces.

"No" Stiles fights back, pushing the boy away and in turn he accidently pushes his back against Derek, "I don't love you,"

Scott is laughing and trying to lean closer, "I always knew you had a huge man-crush on me"

"Ew, you're not my type!" he's insisting, and then he stops suddenly when he realises that he's sat directly on Derek's lap. Stiles lets out a scream and then rolls sideways; landing on the floor ungracefully and his glasses go bouncing away.

Scott erupts into laughter and Stiles starts to blindly pat the floor in search for the thick-rimmed glasses that he kind of needs to see.

"Sorry," he mumbles in Derek's direction, "We're not used to other people being around. I'm not sure if you're even here" he groans before shooting a dirty look in Scott's general direction, "Scott, help me find my glasses before I embarrass myself anymore!"

Someone takes Stiles' chin and forces him to look straight, although he's not sure who he's looking at until the person slides his glasses onto his face and Derek comes into focus causing a deep red blush to spread over his cheeks.

Derek gives him one of those blinding smiles before running his fingers through Stiles' long hair and then helping him to his feet. A bright red convertible pulls up to the curb and Kate honks the horn, yelling Derek's name.

Derek jumps up and pats Stiles' shoulder before opening the car door and climbing in; Stiles gives him a wave and then casts his eyes down, not wanting to watch as Kate pulls him into a kiss. When they break away, Derek pulls his seatbelt on and Kate shoots Stiles a smug look before driving off.

"Well, fuck" Scott mutters, rubbing the back of his neck.

Stiles sighs, visibly deflating before leaning back and resting his head onto Scott's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Stiles" he says.

Stiles shrugs, "It's not like he's ever going to like me anyway" he deadpans.

It's a week later and Stiles is sat on the bleachers at one of the school's Lacrosse games. He's cheering his team on, while shouting extra loud for Scott and whistling whenever Captain Derek scores. It's halftime and the cheerleaders run out, chanting and flaunting their perfect bodies around because that's what they do and naturally, Kate is in the centre, being flung into the air with impossible grace. Stiles wants to hate her because she _is_ skilled at it, that's why she's head cheerleader, he wants to hate her. So he does. He hates her _so_ much because she's a bitch and she's better than him.

The players can't get back on the pitch fast enough just so Stiles doesn't have to watch Kate do anymore back-flips. Derek scores three more times, Scott scores twice and they eventually win the game. Kate does a series of cartwheels and ends it with another back-flip before she runs off towards the players and... straight passed Derek?

Derek looks just as confused as Stiles and he turns to see Kate wrapping her arm around Matt's neck and grins, running a finger down his chest. Stiles watches as Derek looks between them before saying something; the only reply he gets is Kate's smirk before she pulls Matt into a kiss. Derek shakes his head, eyebrows low before he throws his arms wide and walks off the pitch. Stiles wants to run after him, tell him that he'll be okay and she's a cow but he can't move. His eyes trained on the absolutely evil girl who's still making out with possibly one of the biggest douche-bags ever (excluding Jackson because he once gave Stiles his glasses back during Gym).

Another two days passes and it's Friday night. Stiles knows what tonight is because Scott has been talking about it all week. After the game, Allison had come and congratulated him and he'd finally plucked up enough courage to ask her to the Prom.

So Stiles was currently in his room; stretched out on his stomach, feet pressing to the headboard as he reads his book. A movement in the next window catches his eye and he sits up when he sees Derek wave at him, he's wearing a crisp white shirt, a thin black tie and his jacket is hung up over his desk chair, to say he looks amazing would be an understatement because he looks like he's just finished modelling for Calvin Klein.

Stiles is startled out of his observing when Derek reaches for his notepad and starts writing. Stiles has just grabbed his when Derek holds up the pad.

**You going tonight?**

Stiles frowns, whatever he'd been expecting, it wasn't that. He chews on the pen lid as he scribbles a reply.

_No, studying_.

Derek's face falls and then he sighs, turning back to his own paper.

**Wish you were!**

Stiles' jaw falls open, he's frozen in place because... what? Derek Hale wants him, Stiles Stilinski, to be at Prom? What? When he finally breaks out of his stupor, Derek's gone, his desk chair spinning from where he'd just removed his jacket.

Stiles sighs and starts hitting himself on the head with his notepad because why couldn't he just have said 'Yeah, I'm going', apparently, he's too much of a spaz. He's hitting himself for the third time when a piece of folded paper flutters out of the pad and settles on his chest. He throws his pad to the floor and unfolds the paper, his heart flipping when he reads the words. Yeah, he's going to Prom.

Stiles tugs awkwardly at the black tie; the room feeling too hot and stuffy and it smelt strongly of B.O. He's wearing his suit, the one he'd worn to his Mother's funeral a few years back, he hadn't grown much since then so it still fit. He felt the folded paper in his pocket like it weighted a ton instead of no actually weighing more than a few grams, his eyes scanned the room, instantly falling on Scott and Allison who were stood close, their arms wrapped around each other as they danced slowly, talking quietly.

His eyes found Danny next, stood at the drink station with Isaac Lahey, giving him bedroom eyes which Isaac seems to be returning. Well, that's interesting.

He eventually finds Derek in the far corner; stood talking with Boyd and Erica, his shoulders low in a way that's screaming he's not enjoying himself. He stares for several minutes until Erica's eyes find him and she chuckles; causing Boyd to follow her gaze before nudging Derek and pointing in his direction.

Derek's eyes go wide and then a grin comes across his lips. His gaze doesn't leave Stiles as he excuses himself from his friends and starts to weave through the masses of people towards Stiles. He's about halfway there when Kate catches his arm, spinning him round and getting close to him.

Stiles' face falls and he glances towards the door because he's going to be beaten by Kate, _again_. She's wearing a red dress that looks more like a long skirt with a bikini (something a belly-dancer would wear), Kate is swinging her hair and fluttering her eyelashes.

Derek shakes his head and says something before pushing her away and continuing his path towards Stiles; Kate's outraged face staring as she shouts his name.

He comes to a stop before Stiles and smiles down at him.

"You're not wearing your glasses" he says abruptly; a Stiles just gives a nod, "you came" Derek adds.

Stiles nods again, swallowing before reaching into his pocket and pulls out the paper. He lets a sigh out through his nose before slowly unfolding the note and holding it up. Derek's grin grows, reaching inside his own jacket and he produces a piece of paper. He opens it and holds it out.

**I love you.**

An excited giggle slips through his lips and then Derek steps closer, placing one hand onto Stiles' waist while the other cups his face. Stiles' experience with kissing is limited but he's pretty sure that's what about to happen so he curls a fist around Derek's tie and the other clutches his _huge_ bicep.

He closes his eyes when their faces draw closer, and he feels the ghost of Derek's breath on his lips and then their mouths finally meet. It's pretty much everything Stiles had imagined, and more. Because Derek knows what he's doing as he cradles Stiles' face, thumb rubbing his cheek as he sucks lightly on his bottom lip.

When they pull away, they've both got goofy smiles on their faces and their foreheads rest together.

"Took you long enough" Stiles mumbles, pressing their lips together again.

"I was slow on the uptake" he replies, sliding his nose up the other's, "but I got there eventually."

"You belong with me"

Derek just nods and kisses him again, his fingers clutching the note in his hand as he pulls the other boy closer.

**Epilogue**

Derek leaves his house and crosses his front yard, onto Stiles' and then up to the front door where he knocks. Stiles answers instantly, a grin on his lips as he leans out the door to plant a kiss flat onto Derek's lip. He bends down and grabs his backpack.

"Bye, Dad!" he yells, hurrying to close the door but his Dad is faster.

"Stiles," he says calmly, catching the door before it slams, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Dad..." he replies, his tone strained, "you've met Derek before, stop being awkward"

"It's my job," he chuckles, "as you Father, it is my sacred duty to harass new boyfriends"

Stiles turns and pushes his face into Derek's chest with a groan; his glasses going wonky. One of Derek's hands wraps around his boyfriend's waist, holding him close while his other hand reaches out.

"Derek Hale, sir" he says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Derek, call me John" he replies happily, shaking the boys hand.

"You are so embarrassing," Stiles moans, "are you trying to make me alone forever? I will have a-hundred cats who will eat my dead body"

Derek laughs, "Sorry, sir, but we really should be getting to school"

"Have fun" his Dad says, walking back into the house. "Bye Stiles"

"You're eating salad for a week" he calls back.

They stand together for several seconds until Derek kisses his temple and says, "We can get a couple cats, not hundreds, just a couple to satisfy your dream of dying and being eaten"

"Can we name on Mittens?" he asks hopefully, heart beating hard in his chest.

"Naturally" he responds, tangling their fingers together before they start their walk to school.

Walking into school while holding hands with Derek Hale is one of the most terrifying and most fantastic things Stiles has ever experienced. Everyone is staring at them, they're mouths open in shock because most of them probably have no idea who Stiles is.

He's suddenly regretting his choice of clothing because he's wearing tight jeans (that he has no problem with because they make his ass look _amazing_), but he's also wearing a bright yellow shirt that reads 'There ain't no party like an S-Club party'.

Derek's hand releases his and Stiles' heart skips a beat in panic until the arm is wrapping around his shoulders and lips are pressing to his temple. "You're thinking too much, I can hear it" he whispers, "Ignore them, they're just jealous of me for getting such a hot boyfriend"

Stiles snorts, "You can't actually think that. They're probably thinking, why is that obscenely attractive guy dating that spaz in an S-Club shirt?"

They come to a stop by Stiles' locker and Derek watches as he leans onto his tiptoes to retrieve his History book. When he finally closes his locker, placing the books into his backpack and zipping it up, Derek pushes him back against the lockers and kisses his lips softly.

"I don't care what they think" he mutters, putting their foreheads together, "they can stare and talk all they like but it doesn't change the fact that we're together"

Stiles wraps his arms around the other's neck and pulls him into another kiss because that is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to him.

They're stared at throughout the day but Derek just keeps smiling at him and fixing his glasses; kissing his nose, lips, cheeks and neck whenever he can because he can do that now and also, Stiles blushes violently whenever he shows him any kind of affection.

They sit in the Cafeteria at lunch and Scott slides in opposite them like he does it every day, making a snarky comment about how they're sweet enough to give him diabetes. Stiles just rolls his eyes and tells him that it's okay to be jealous at sharing him with another boy.

Allison and Lydia sit down soon after, and Scott and Allison exchange this longing look with leaves them both with stupid smiles as they glance down at their food. Jackson follows Lydia over, who is followed by Danny and eventually Boyd, Erica and Isaac turn up too.

It's a tight fit, all of them pressed together but it's comfortable enough as they talk and yell and laugh. And Stiles sits back with a soft smile because this is what he's always wanted and now he's got it. He's got the boy, he's got the friends and all that's missing is some crappy movie screen shot where he and Derek ride off into the sunset while their friends clap.

However, they don't get a crappy movie screen ending. Instead, Lydia asks how long they'd actually been together before the kiss at Prom, and when they say that was the start, which makes nearly everyone at the table groan except Lydia, who looks quite smug.

"Wha–" Stiles starts, shaking his head.

"We had a bet" Scott deadpans, "Lydia won"

They all start taking Twenty-Dollar bills from their wallets and passing them to the smirking girl, who thanks them for their money before pulling out a mirror to fix her lipstick.


End file.
